Love in Library
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: "Kau pasti menikmatinya, kan? Kemarin kan hari terakhirmu belajar dengannya."/ "Apa beberapa hari belajar di perpustakaan membuatmu menyukai perpustakaan?"/ "Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun, apa belajar hari ini Anko-sensei yang minta"/ Deretan huruf yang membentuk kata 'Aishiteru' terpampang nyata di sana./ "Jadi, kau adalah pacarku, Haruno Sakura."/ ONESHOOT/ AU/ A SasuSaku Fict


**Love in Library**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, alur kecepetan, EyD kacau, Miss Typo in everywhere('-')v**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**Summary:**

"**Kau pasti menikmatinya, kan? Kemarin kan hari terakhirmu belajar dengannya."/ "Apa beberapa hari belajar di perpustakaan membuatmu menyukai perpustakaan?"/ "Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun, apa belajar hari ini Anko-sensei yang minta"/ Deretan huruf yang membentuk kata 'Aishiteru' terpampang nyata di sana./ "Jadi, kau adalah pacarku, Haruno Sakura."/ ONESHOOT/ AU**

…**Happy Reading…**

_Dear: Diary_

_Hey, kau tahu tidak aku sedang senang sekarang? Kau sudah tahu. Kau pasti melihatku tersenyum dari tadi. Hahaha, jangan anggap aku gila, loh. Aku hanya sedang bahagia. Ngomong soal bahagia, hari ini aku bahagia karena aku bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih loh. Eh, tidak hanya bertemu. Tapi, kami berbicara lebih tepatnya. Biasa ya? Tapi aku kok senang, sih?_

_ Yeah, dia tampan sekali. Pantas saja banyak yang suka. Termasuk aku ini. Hanya sekali pandang saja rasanya aku akan tenggelam dalam sepasang bola mata onyx miliknya. Apalagi saat mendengar suaranya, rasanya seperti mendengar mantra sihir. Yang harus aku ikuti apa yang dirapalkannya. Hahaha, aku berlebihan ya?_

_-Chery Bloosom-_

Tlek…

Pena bulu berwarna merah itupun tergeletak menganggur diikuti dengan jatuhnya tubuh mungil sang empu di atas kasur. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Seakan senyum itu akan terukir secara permanen di wajahnya. Matanya tertutup menyembunyikan sepasang viridiannya di balik kelopak mata. Angannya melayang kembali di siang tadi. Saat seorang gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu duduk di kursi perpustakaan. Ditemani dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang membuat gadis itu hampir saja pingsan dan seorang lelaki. Yups, lelaki dengan model rambut a la chicken-but. Lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang diberi tugas Anko-sensei memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk Sakura. Dan lelaki yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura berdebar. Well, lemah dalam pelajaran matematika sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sakura! Cepat turun dan bantu ibu memasak!" suara keras khas Haruno Mebuki itu merusak fantasy yang susah payah Sakura bangun. Sakura bangkit sambil merengut kesal. Kaa-san tidak tahu waktu yang tepat memanggilku, batinnya.

"Iya, Kaa-san!"

Sakura memasuki halaman sekolah yang sudah dua tahun lamanya ia tempati untuk menimba ilmu. KHS alias Konoha High School. Sekolah yang identik dengan warna krem ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sekolah ini sudah berkali-kali meraih penghargaan baik secara akademik maupun non-akademik. Murid-muridnya pun tak kalah hebat. Hanya murid berotak fantastic saja yang bisa mendapatkan bangku KHS. Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa masuk di sekolah elite ini, sekolah impiannya. Yeah, meskipun dengan nilai pas-pasan.

"Ohayo, Forehead," suara cempreng yang tidak kalah dengan suara ibunya menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Sakura berbalik. Ekor matanya menangkap objek seorang gadis berambut ponytail berwarna pirang menghampirinya.

"Ohayo, Pig," balas Sakura pada Ino, gadis cempreng yang memangginya tadi.

"Bagaimana belajarmu kemarin. Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling genit. Dan… blusss. Pipi gadis bersurai pink itu terasa memanas. Sakura yakin, pipinya sudah berwarna semerah tomat sekarang. Yeah, Ino—sahabat terbaiknya—merupakan satu dari ratusan siswa KHS yang mengetahui perasaan Sakura pada si pangeran es dari kelas sebelah.

"Diamlah!" elaknya. Tapi, Ino masih saja bersikeras melontarkan kalimat ejekan yang tak dipungkiri berhasil membuat Sakura tersipu. Jangan lupakan juga tawa renyahnya. Ish, dasar Pig.

"Kau pasti menikmatinya, kan? Kemarin kan hari terakhirmu belajar dengannya." Dari sekian banyak celoteh menyebalkan Ino. Kalimat itu yang lumayan menarik Sakura dengar, juga bumbu-bumbu menyesakkan. Benar juga. Sudah seminggu lamanya Sakura dan Sasuke belajar bersama dengan perpustakaan sebagai saksi bisunya. Nilai ujian matematika Sakura pun juga bisa disebut lumayan. Jadi, masihkah ada alasan mereka belajar bersama? Ia rasa tidak.

"Diamlah Pig. Aku ingin segera sampai ke kelas," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih setia dengan melodi menyebalkannya.

Dukk…

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan sumpah serapah yang ia tunjukkan pada Ino. Tanpa sadar, tubuh mungil Sakura menumbruk seseorang.

"Gomen," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Haruno," suara barintone itu menyebut namanya. Bukannya ini suara…

"Sasuke." Sepasang viridian memandang lelaki di hadapannya lekat. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong celana panjangnya. Sedang matanya memandang lurus. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal, Sasuke memang selalu tampil keren. Pemandangan pagi yang indah, eh?

"Jam istirahat nanti kau datang ke perpustakaan," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Anko-sensei masih menyuruhmu mengajariku?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan bisakah disebut jelas?

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sakura berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan sesuai dengan yang Sasuke janjikan—kalau tidak mau disebut perintah—. Yeah, meskipun otak gadis musim semi itu masih dihantui rasa heran. Heran? Tentu saja. Bukannya ujian matematika yang dituntut Anko-sensei agar mendapat angka minimal 8,5 itu sudah lewat. Jadi, untuk alasan apa dia ke perpustakaan? Mungkinkah Anko-sensei masih meragukan nilai matematika-nya setelah ini? Bisa juga, sih. Mengingat begitu buruknya nilai-nilai matematika Sakura sebelumnya sampai membuat Anko-sensei gigit jari. Ah, sudahlah. Yang ingin Sakura pikirkan hanya belajar bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang.

"Anko-sensei."

"Nilaimu cukup baik, Haruno. Kuharap kau mampu mempertahankannya," ucap Anko-sensei memberi nasihat. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Anko-sensei dibalas anggukan singkat Sakura.

Senyum anggun terlukis di wajah ayu Anko-sensei. "Apa beberapa hari belajar di perpustakaan membuatmu menyukai perpustakaan?" canda wanita separuh baya itu.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Namun, ia masih tetap mengangguk kikuk menanggapinya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke ruang kepala sekolah," ucap Anko-sensei mengakhiri percakapan mereka lalu melenggang pergi setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Well, Sakura pikir ini aneh.

Atmosfir hening sangat Sakura rasakan hari ini. Ditemani dengan Sasuke ia berkutat dengan bukunya. Sakura ingin angkat bicara. Tapi, ia juga bingung ingin bicara apa. Apalagi mengingat sifat dingin dan irit bicara Sasuke. Jadi, tidak mungkin lelaki Uchiha itu akan menciptakan obrolan terlebih dahulu. Sedetik kemudian, ia teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan Anko-sensei tadi. Di detik itu juga rasa penasaran Sakura meledak.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun, apa belajar hari ini Anko-sensei yang minta?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan bukunya, membiarkan Sasuke mengoreksi hasil jerih payahnya menghitung angka-angka yang membuatnya hampir pingsan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura heran sekaligus kaget. Jadi, ini kehendak Sasuke sendiri kah?

"Apa? Lalu, siapa yang minta?"

"Aku."

Sakura makin dibuat bingung. "Apa?"

"Apa tadi siang aku bicara soal belajar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam sejenak. Seingatnya Sasuke hanya menyuruhnya datang ke perpustakaan saja.

"Tidak."

"Apa aku menyuruhmu membawa buku matematika?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab 'tidak' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tangannya sibuk mengoreksi jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi," Sakura memecah keheningan. "Untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Sakura masih dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang Sakura khidmat. "Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Sasuke kembali bungkam. Tangannya menyodorkan buku tulis Sakura pada pemiliknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Ekor matanya menatap tulisan di buku tulisnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Bukan di bagian soal dan jawaban yang membuatnya kaget sekaligus senang. Tapi di bawahnya. Deretan huruf yang membentuk kata 'Aishiteru' terpampang nyata di sana.

"Jadi, kau adalah pacarku, Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan sarat perintah.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke membuat Sakura heran. Tapi, untuk yang kali ini Sakura tidak akan melempar pertanyaan lagi. Yups, karena artinya cintanya pada pangeran es dari kelas sebelah terbalas. Dan sepertinya yang ia bilang, suara Sasuke seperti mantra sihir. Yang harus ia turuti apa yang ia rapalkan.

…**Omake…**

"Yo, Teme,"suara Naruto terdengar disusul dengan pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Kudengar kau memberi les privat pada Sakura-chan, ya, Teme," tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Besok kau sudah tidak mengajarnya kan?" tanya Naruto lagi seakan tidak memedulikan jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat singkat tadi. Nah, lagipula Naruto sudah kebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang irit bicara.

"Hn."

"Oh, ya, Teme, kalau dilihat-lihat Sakura-chan itu manis, ya," guman Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. "Apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, itu cuma menurutku," ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Sasuke. Entahlah, sebebal apapun Naruto, ia bisa merasakan aura suram yang keluar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

"Hn," guman Sasuke ambigu-lagi-.

Naruto diam. Sasuke yang tadi anteng kembali anteng. Hm, tidak kah kau tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang, Naruto?

_"Manis ya? Manis itu milikku."_

Nah, Sasuke, sepertinya kau terlalu awal untuk meng-klaim Sakura sebagai milikmu. Atau, kau memang berniat menjadikannya milikmu, eh? Dan Naruto, apa kau yakin Uchiha bungsu ini 'membenci hal yang manis' seperti yang tertulis di otakmu? Karena Haruno Sakura adalah pengecualian.

**Author Bacot Area:**

**Sebelumnya aku sampaikan terimakasih buat para readers maupun si-ders yang sudi baca FF dari author bau kencur ini. Author udah berusaha membuat fict ini sebaik mungkin. Tapi, maaf kalo ceritanya masih nggak nyambung dan acak-acakan. Ini FF pertamaku, loh. Yuuki minta maaf atas kekurangan fict ini. Bicara soal judul, mungkin judulnya pasaran ya? u,u. Author bingung mau pake judul yang gimana-,-". Oh, ya, Yuuki author baru loh. Jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk. Hohoho, cukup sudah bacotan author ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan.  
Arigatou…**


End file.
